


Like the Sun

by Flammenkobold



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Ed is glowing in the early morning light. Tjelvar might have hit his head.





	Like the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/gifts).

Ed is glowing in the early morning light. The large beast bearing down on him snarls, lunges - flies over the ledge. Tjelvar, lying flat on the ground from its earlier attack, looks up in befuddlement. 

Ed is still glowing. Tjelvar wonders if he’s hit his head too hard.

But then Ed moves, not to help Tjelvar up, but to look over the ledge. “That’s not what I wanted,” he says guiltily.

It’s so Ed that Tjelvar finds himself laughing in relief. Maybe he has a broken rib.

“I’m not sure there were many other options,” he finally gets out. Ed is kneeling at his side by then, looking concerned.

“Did it hurt you badly?”

“Nothing too bad.” 

Ed removes his gauntlets, putting his hands on Tjelvar’s chest, above the cut in his shirt. Tjelvar isn’t sure if that’s needed for healing, but Ed’s hands are warm and gentle, so he’s not complaining.

He puts his own hand over Ed’s and gives him a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

Ed looks at him, surprise washing over his face followed by something else. Tjelvar notices how close they are then.

Ed is still glowing.

Maybe he hit his head pretty hard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday!


End file.
